It's Not That I Don't Like You
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Bella was used to weird events happening in her life, but nothing prepared her to face the possibility that an old flame may now have their sights set on her. Title subject to change.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/U: I've been reading Bellice fics and I absolutely love them. Wanted to contribute, so please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was gleaming and Bella could already feel its rays tingle her bare arms. She was no way near tan, her skin flawless but still pale. Waves of luscious brown hair framed her face and the bright sunshine made her eyes almost look like honey. Bella was adorned in shorts with a pretty top and, although she was revealing more skin than she usually did, she was comfortable with her attire. At the moment, she was sipping on bubble tea – a sweet drink she liked to have from time to time – and sat on a picnic blanket beside a tree. A plate with remnants of food was left to the side, but the cooler of soda and water was already open and rummaged through by her friends. They were at the park, hosting a bbq near the shore where they could swim later; a spontaneous act the sunshine tempted them to do on a whim. Bella's sandals were thrown on the grass next to her blanket as she lay peacefully underneath the shade. In a hum of contemplation, she took a look around.

At the grill was Emmet with a bottle of root beer in hand and signature grin in place. He was bursting from laughter, probably at Eric who was kneeling over from being hit in the stomach by a football. It was obvious he didn't expect Angela to know how to throw one since she had a smirk on her face. Edward was shirtless, wearing only his trousers as he sneaked on Rosalie with his huge water gun. Right after being soaked, the gorgeous blonde screamed expletives at him as he made a quick escape with his partner in crime, Jasper. They didn't notice Jessica with bags full of water balloons and handing Rosalie her own to exact revenge.

Bella chuckled, standing up to stretch. When she was wondering what time her other friends were going to arrive, a voice shouted, "Heads up!" She had no time to turn around and the next thing she knew, something hard hit her on the back of the head.

_What the – _

She stumbled a bit, her hand immediately coming up to nurse the tender spot. Confused, Bella glanced down to see the hard object that flew at her was a Frisbee.

Someone was approaching her from behind. "Hey, you alright there?" The voice was concerned, feminine.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt that bad," she said wincing as she moved to face the stranger. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Before her jaw could drop, a blur ran past and grabbed her into a hug, twirling her around. She shrieked in surprise.

"Bella!" laughed Jacob, his muscles flexing as he brought her back to the ground. "So sorry, Mike just had to prove he could throw a Frisbee."

Another boy popped up, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he apologized awkwardly. "Hope you aren't too hurt."

"It's okay," she assured him, her eyes flickering back to the other girl who was staring at her curiously. "I'm used to these kinds of accidents happening, remember? You're talking to a klutz here." She waved a hand for emphasis.

Mike smiled before saying he was going to find Jessica. That boy really liked her but she hasn't showed an interest in him so far.

Jacob chose that moment to introduce his friend to the girl across from her. "Bella, this is – "

"Alice," Bella said automatically, catching their attention. Jacob blinked while the girl in question raised an eyebrow in amusement. Her cheeks reddened. "You were on the ultimate Frisbee team during school, weren't you?"

Alice, full name Mary Alice Brandon, was a petite girl with a bright bounce in her step and a carefree expression never lost in her face. She had cropped dark hair that was spiked in lovely disarray, which gave a wild but charming air about her, and she was very fast. Alice was always seen dressed fashionably, her voice often a lilt and her eyes warm but strangely golden. Bella had only shared one class with her, although that was all it took to crush on the unsuspecting girl. That was about two years ago and she eventually got over her after witnessing her old crush become the infamous flirt she was known to be.

Alice smiled at her. "That's right. I thought your name was Isabella, but I take it you go by just Bella?"

She nodded. Despite the amount of attraction she once felt, Bella still didn't know her well enough to act comfortably. "Were you guys going to play Frisbee?"

Jacob asked, "You wanna join? We're just passing it for fun, no real competition stuff."

Before she could open her mouth to say yes or no, she shrieked for the second time that day when she was sprayed by mountains of water. "Edward, I'm going to kill you!" She stomped her foot, embarrassed. She was dimly aware of Jacob stripping himself of his t-shirt and running after Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, I got him!"

Dripping wet and pouting, she sighed. A giggle beside her made her jump. "Oh, sorry. Now that Jacob went to avenge me, you must be partnerless." Bella pointedly looked at the Frisbee in Alice's hand.

The pretty girl shook her head. "I think it's a good thing. We can keep each other company," she said suggestively. Then her eyes dragged up and down from Bella's smooth, long legs to her ruined top, stopping at her chest where the wet material clung even more, before meeting her gaze. "I'm kinda hungry actually."

Bella believed her, even though she was uncertain if Alice meant food or something else entirely by the way she was getting checked out. She looked over to her empty plate to see she would need more food too. "C'mon, let's go see what Emmet's grilling now." Without thinking, she reached for Alice's hand and led her to the food table.

"Hey Bella, look'n good!" Eric passed by with a thumbs up and a joking grin.

Bella rolled her eyes, once again fully reminded about her soaked top. She felt indignant when the girl beside her chortled. "You better watch out too," she warned Alice good-naturedly. "Those boys really like to play."

Alice's golden eyes twinkled mischievously, a mysterious smile playing on her lips. "Hm, luckily they're not the only ones who do."

Not really knowing how to respond, Bella replied, "Good for them. They deserve a little ass kicking."

The shorter of the two let out a musical laugh, one that Bella couldn't resist laughing with her.

Once they arrived to where all the food was, Emmet hollered at them to help themselves to whatever they wanted while he went to grab another can of pop. Bella already released Alice's hand to do just that when Rosalie hurried towards her determinedly.

"Put that plate down, Bella! We need more woman power out there."

Puzzled, Bella did as she was told but yelped when the blonde yanked her top off to reveal her bikini. "Rosalie!" she protested, struggling to get her shirt back even though she was secretly relieved to have it not sticking to her skin anymore. It was drenched, after all.

A voice interrupted them. "I should have noticed this before since it's on your shoulder, but you have a tattoo!"

Bella finally noticed that Alice was unabashedly taking in the view. She cleared her throat, suddenly nervous and blurted, "It says 'Love like no other' in Latin." Alice looked like she wanted to ask more, but Rosalie interrupted them.

"Oh Alice, Jacob said you'd be here! Up for some fun?"

Alice thought about it for a second. "Will I need to take off my shirt too?" At Rosalie's confirmation, she smirked at Bella. "All right, I'm in." She swiftly threw it over her head to reveal her own bikini and a _great_ body.

Rosalie beamed at them both, oblivious to the subtle flirting going on in front of her. "Great, now I can finally get back at Edward and Jasper. Jacob's been a big help, but Edward always seems to know what we're thinking so we're never able to get him."

Alice stretched, grinning wickedly. "He's no match for me! I'm an expert at predicting a person's moves." She hooked her arm with Bella's. "Right, Bella? You've seen me play."

She has seen a game or two when she was still crushing, but that was ultimate Frisbee and not a water balloon fight. "Edward's fast," Bella said with a shrug.

* * *

Of course, Alice took that as a challenge and sooner or later, Rosalie was left smug in a proud Emmet's arms, Jacob was gloating how he owned, and Jasper was wrestling with Edward. Whoever lost the arm wrestle had to grovel to Rosalie for forgiveness, seeing as it was easier to apologize to Bella than to the scary blonde. Angela was standing next to Bella, nudging her to look at Eric who was unintentionally cock-blocking Mike as he talked with Jessica. They both giggled.

"So," Angela drawled out, "Alice." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Was it me, or did I sense some serious chemistry between you guys?"

Bella couldn't help sniggering. "Please, she just loves to lure the ladies in."

Angela chugged the last bits of her soda before replying, "But she's nice isn't she? You enjoyed it, don't lie."

The taller girl stuck her tongue out. "Fine, I think the two of us would make great friends if she wanted it to happen, but I haven't been interested in her for over a year, remember?"

Angela chuckled. "Then, what? You call what you did one-sided flirting? I mean, throwing water balloons at each other just because we had some left-over was one thing, but throwing _each other_ down on the sand and getting all up on each other?"

Bella's face flushed red. "She started it! And I didn't throw her on the ground – I tripped like the clumsy person I was and dragged her down with me as punishment."

Her friend glanced behind slyly. "Oh, here she comes," Angela sang. "Should I leave you two alone?" She received a half-hearted punch as a response before taking off to occupy Eric. Mike was starting to look like a neglected puppy while Jessica was talking animatedly about something with the other boy.

Bella's heart jumped as Alice danced her way towards her, golden eyes sparkling.

"Hello, sweetheart," she purred, lips quirked in a seductive fashion. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a world like this?"

She couldn't help smiling, shaking her head in disbelief. "Really, Alice? Really?"

The other simply laughed, more pleased at Bella's reaction than anything. "Did I impress you, Isabella? Swooned and swept you off your feet with my oh-so-enticing pickup line?"

"More like super cheesy with extra pickles kind of pickup line."

Alice pretended to be hurt. "I am quite the charismatic person, I'll have you know." She paused. "I don't like pickles by the way."

Bella looked at her, cocking her head to the side cutely. "That's the point, but me too." She was surprised when an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship," Alice chirped happily.

"Because of our dislike for pickles?"

Alice's smile widened at Bella's skeptical but amused face.

"No, dear Bella," she chided, before jokingly saying, "Because it's easier for two hot women instead of one to take over the world, duh."

Bella liked that Alice had a sense of humor. "What if I don't want the world?" she teased.

Alice raised an elegant eyebrow. "What else would you want then?"

Bella was suddenly more aware of the arm around her. Her own eyes met Alice's almost unwillingly. "If you want my help to take over the world, you'll just have to figure it out yourself then." With that, she moved out of Alice's half hug and winked. If Alice was indeed flirting with her as Angela remarked, then what was the harm of flirting back?

It wasn't like her old feelings could ever be revived anyhow, even if Alice started to take a genuine interest in her.

* * *

**A/U: I've already gotten the sense of the plot line, so if this is worth continuing, I may just keep writing. Or make a new story. I have a few other ideas.**


End file.
